


6:30 am

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: FF (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed needs to learn how to knock properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:30 am

Reed checked the clock he had sitting in his lab for the fiftieth time.

6:27 am

Almost. Only three more minutes. He hadn’t slept all night, working in the lab on the research he and Scott were doing on Pym particles long after Scott had gone to bed around midnight. Around 3am was when Reed had finally made a breakthrough in their studies and he’d been itching to run and fetch Scott, because there was no way he couldn’t be as excited as he was about any new developments , but..he’d also been told off by Sue for doing this. She said it was rude to wake up ‘guests’ in the middle of the night more than three times a week just for ‘science stuff’. Reed didn’t see what the problem was to be honest, but he’d been instructed to let Scott sleep at least five hours a night. But in, ooh two minutes time now, it would be socially acceptable to go and wake him up and brag, um..’share’ his latest discoveries.

He tapped his foot against the linoleum floor impatiently. Stretching out and wriggling his fingers as he watched the clock.

As soon as it hit 6:30 am he was already out the door and charging up to Scott’s room, grin on his face. Time to science.

He reached his door, taking extra long steps on his way there, and knocked.

“Scott? Are you up? I’ve made some headway on the particle work that I think you’ll be excited about”

There wasn’t an answer. Must be still asleep.

He pushed the door open and stretched his head around to peer inside.

“Scott?”

He could see that the bed was empty, sheets crumpled off to the side, and now he was able to hear that the shower was running in the en-suite bathroom.

Ah, perfect! He was already up and getting ready.

Reed stepped all the way into the room to come over and crack open the bathroom door as well.

“Scott?”

“Reed?!” Scott said in surprise.

Reed slipped into the bathroom after he saw that the shower curtain was closed, and he wouldn’t have seen more than Scott than he’d care to see “Sorry about barging in, I just thought you’d like to know that I was able to make a lot of headway in our research last night after you went to bed, and today we’ll be able to get straight into it and make some major progress”

“Uh…yeah. ok. That’s great Reed. Thanks” Scott said stiffly from behind the curtain.

“I think we need to consider the possibility that the inhibitory potentials are actually most likely secondarily generated via an as yet undefined cortical interneuronal pool receiving input from the same non-specific fibers-”

“Yeah, yeah. ok. Good”

“And we really need to dicuss the other aspects of thalamo-cortical regulating mechanisms that we’ve been looking at earlier in the week-”

“Sure, of course, I’ll do that as soonas i’m down in the-”

“ Plus the polarizing potentials! in most cases what we identified as inhibitory post-synaptic potentials generally lasting 120–180 msec, and of course those few that occasionally went up to 280 msec’s, and those in the beginning that were, in most cases, 10–30 msec. I think we really need to take another look at that now”

“Reed, this is all great, really, but can you just…I mean I’m in the shower”

Reed picked up on the uncomfortable tone in Scott’s voice “Oh, don’t be embarrassed, we’re both guys here”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just-”

“Do you want me to hand you a towel?”

“No! No, I’m fine…just…give me a minute ok?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll just wait outside the door for you then”

“No, don’t…don’t do that, just..wait down in the lab for me”

“And how long are you going to be?”

“I don’t know, Reed, can you just leave, please?” Scott snapped.

Reed blinked “Well, excuse me for thinking you’d be as excited about progress in the work we’ve been slaving over the past few weeks together” he said, shirtily.

He could hear a sigh of frustration from Scott “That’s not…I didn’t mean…”

All of a sudden the curtain was pulled back a fraction to reveal a flash of pink.

“Scott will be down as soon as he can, Reed. I won’t keep him too long” Darla said with a playful smile, as Reed stared at her.

It took him a second before he found his words.

“I, ah, yes. Sure. I didn’t…you….sorry” He said quickly, backing out the door, almost knocking a hair dryer off the bathroom counter.

“Sorry..sorry……sorry” he repeated even after the door was closed, and as he walked out of Scott’s room he could’ve sworn he heard the pair end up laughing in he background.


End file.
